Caça estelar N-1
Ultimate Star Wars |projetista = |linha = |modelo = |classe = Caça estelar |custo = |modificador = |sismods = |comprimento = 11 metros |largura = 1,100 quilômetros por horasStar Wars: Ships of the Galaxy |altura = 2 tipos J |massa = |acel max = |mglt = |velocidade max = |manobrabilidade = |motor = |hiperimpulsor = Classe 1''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' |alcancehi = |sistemahi = Monarca C-4 |tomadaforça = |força = |ger escudo = Equipado |casco = |sensor = |mira = |navegação = |avionicas = |computador = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Canhões blaster (2) * Lançador de Torpedo de prótons (2) |complemento = |cais = |fuga = |equipe = 1 piloto 1 droide astromecânico |esqueleto = |passageiros = |capacidade = |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = |comunicações = |outrossistemas = Autopiloto |disponibilidade = |papel = |era = |primeiro uso = |destruído = |retirado = |batalhas = |afiliação = * Casa Real de Naboo * Jinata SegurançasStar Wars Battlefront II |frota = |forçatarefa = |donos = |capitães = |registro = |pseudônimos = |módulos = |Módulos = }} O Caça Estelar Naboo N-1, também conhecido como Caça estelar de Naboo era uma nave de patrulha de um só tripulante desenvolvida pelo e usada pelas Forças Real de Segurança de Naboo para tarefas como defesa, patrulha e exploração. Características O caça estelar N-1 era uma elegante nave usada pelos Naboo e uma demonstração do casamento de arte e engenho na tecnologia de Naboo. Com um acabamento em Chromium polido, nas superfícies dianteiras da nave cintilavam ao sol para fazer rasantes e desfiles, e representavam a realeza de Naboo, complementando a Nave Real. O cromo do N-1 estava em contraste com o seu acabamento amarelo. A nave carregava dois mecânismos Tipos J, um Hiperdrive Monarc C-4 e um droide astromecânico que era colocado pela parte inferior da nave. Possuia também um sistema de autopilotagem e escudos. Seu equipamento ofensivo consistia em dois canhão blaster e lançadores de torpedo de prótons. Podia alcançar a velocidade máxima de 1.100 kmph e tinha onze metros de comprimento. A cauda central do veículo agia como um coletor de energia e recebia energia de geradores a bordo quando não estava em uso. As duas turbinas externas das naves serviam como dissipadores de calor para os motores. História }} .]] O caça estelar N-1 foi originalmente construído pelos Naboo, e foi usado principalmente durante a invasão do planeta pela Federação do Comércio. Durante a invasão, os pilotos da Bravo Flight voaram em N-1s durante o assalto final contra a nave de controle droide Vuutun Palaa. O jovem Anakin Skywalker disparou um par de torpedos em seu reator principal de estibordo, efetivamente destruindo-o por dentro. Mais tarde, eles se juntaram à celebração no planeta abaixo, voando acima da capital de Naboo, Theed. Uma década depois, três N-1s foram usados para escoltar a senadora Padmé Amidala para Coruscant, a fim de votar a Lei de Criação Militar. Amidala viajou em um dos caças estelares enquanto a nave real, transportava uma sósia.. Eles desembarcaram sem incidentes, mas a caçadora de recompensas Zam Wesell atingiu a nave pouco depois, destruindo-o e matando a falsa senadora; um dos três caças também foi derrubado da plataforma de aterrissagem por escombros voadores. Estes caças permaneceram no serviço de Naboo durante as Guerras Clônicas, com vários sendo mantidos em Hangar de Theed durante esse tempo. Durante a guerra, A Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano treinou Amidala em combate de caça, com Amidala pilotando um caça totalmente cromado. Anos mais tarde, após a batalha de Endor, os caças voaram em comemoração após a destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte do Império Galáctico. (Special Edition) Pouco depois, agentes imperiais receberam ordens póstumas do Imperador Palpatine para iniciar a destruição de Naboo através da manipulação do clima como parte da Operação: Cinzas. A líder rebelde Leia Organa, a ás dos ares Shara Bey e a própria Rainha de Naboo Soruna levaram três caças abandonados no Hangar de Theed para o espaço para destruir os satélites imperiais que estavam causando as condições climáticas extremas. Império Despedaçado, Parte III Na época da guerra fria, um caça estava a serviço do oficial de Segurança Jinata Leema Kai, e foi modificado com cargas sísmicas no lugar de torpedos de prótons. Nos bastidores O caça apareceu pela primeira vez na trilogia prequela, mas foi adicionado ao como parte da montagem final no lançamento da Special Edition. O veículo em tamanho real usado por Anakin Skywalker em , estava em exibição no Museum of Science de Boston como parte da exposição Star Wars: Onde a Ciência Encontra a Imaginação em 2005, e permaneceu em exposição na Ala Azul do museu por vários anos depois, pendurado acima das cabeças dos hóspedes com vários fios grandes. Foi finalmente retirado vários anos depois, tendo acumulado grandes quantidades de poeira no processo. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Queen's Shadow'' * * * * * * * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' * * }} Fontes * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * Notas e referências